Si alguna vez muero
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Si tú estas triste yo lo estoy. Que no vez? Yo jamás me iré, siempre permaneceré aquí. Mírame, me estas mirando? Siente mi presencia, escúchame. No quiero que estés triste, aun que no me vez, yo sigo aquí. Sigo cuidándote.


Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada!

Esto contiene un muy ligero shounen ai, si no es de tu agrado te sugiero no leer.

Si alguna vez muero

Si alguna vez muero me gustaría permanecer sentado en una nubecita observando desde allá arriba a Seiya. Seiya es muy travieso y siempre se esta arriesgando. Así que yo lo cuidare desde arriba y cuando sea necesario alzare mi voz para que en susurros escuche las precauciones que le debo dar cuando vaya al peligro o para que escuche mi voz dándole ánimos cuando ya no pueda más. Desde mi nubecita estaré sentadito observando todo y sacare las banderitas con su nombre en cada combate, así no se sentirá solo y sabrá que lucho a su lado. También eh de guardar polvo de estrellas para cuando él se aleje de los demás y quiera un momento a solas, estoy seguro que las estrellas en el cielo iluminaran sus ojos cuando estos estén cristalizados  y las lágrimas deslicen por sus mejillas con libertad mientras se apoya en un árbol con delicadeza acariciándolo con la mano mientras la otra cae a su lado ya cansada de borrar las lágrimas de ocasiones anteriores y su mirada se pierde en la infinidad del cielo. Estaré aguardando sentadito en mi nubecita y roseare mi jardín con agua para que el rico roció de la lluvia helada lo bañe en su pureza y sane sus heridas. Seiya es demasiado terco y testarudo, así que me asegurare de que mi nubecita este preparada con un motorcito integrado y así le seguiré a donde vaya. Yo jamás dejare solo a Seiya. Seiya es un gran amigo.

Si alguna vez muero permanecería sentado en una nubecita allá arriba con un arpa en mano para poderla tocar. Así podré tranquilizar a Shiryu a la hora de su lectura y daré un rico toque a la estancia. Tocaría las más melodiosas canciones que mis manos pudieran crear, solo espero no romper las ventanas o causarles un daño permanente a sus oídos. Cerraría mis ojos y me concentraría en plasmar todo lo que siento y esperaría que por medio de susurros del viento mi canción logre apaciguar el dolido corazón de aquel joven. Y como a Shiryu le hubiera gustado. Colocaría una pequeña mesita de té en mi nubecita así, le invitaría galletitas que llegarían a él a través de los deliciosos aromas florales de las plantas que tanto le gusta contemplar. Le observaría fascinado al ver como cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente. Y cuando vea sus pestañas tupir, comenzaría a tratar de contar un chiste así, el viento se encargaría de sacarle una sonrisa. Shiryu tan solo sacudiría su cabeza y comenzaría a meditar. Yo observaría curioso a Shiryu y trataría de imitarlo para así, poderle hacer compañía. Después de no lograr mi propósito mejor me colocaría en modo de defensa y tomaría muy fuerte la pequeña redecilla que me ayudaría a cuidar a que ningún mal recuerdo ataque a Shiryu. Mal recuerdo, mal recuerdo, les reprendería y luego los llevaría lejos donde no pudieran dañar. Quiero que Shiryu logre aclarar su mente y despejar los malos recuerdos. Yo quiero, quiero ayudarle en su propósito de olvidar lo malo y sonreír con lo bueno aunque las cosas ya no pidieran ser.

Si alguna vez muero aguardaría cómodamente sobre mi nubecita no muy alta. Así podría escuchar a mi hermano cuando vaya a mi tumba y comience a platicar cualquier cosa mientras mira a la lejanía y tan solo se siente a un lado mientras toca con cariño el césped que cubre el lugar. Me gusta estar para reírme de sus elocuencias, él siempre disfruta contándome cosas graciosas y trata de ver el lado chistoso a lo malo que le pasa. En su sonrisa puedo ver que él sabe que le escucho. No hay duda que Ikki es un gran hermano pero también muy testarudo, al igual que Seiya. Así que tendría que convertir a mi nubecita en un carrito de carreras, así podría seguirle sin perderlo a todos lados. Debo comprar un casquito y las protecciones, así me asegurare de seguir las reglas que mi hermano me hubiera indicado. Una vez tras de él me aseguraría de ir a su lado así, Ikki ya no estará solo. Aun que él jamás ha estado solo, tiene a Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga sin olvidar a los demás. Además, yo siempre eh estado ahí. Así que me asegurare de haber llenado el tanquecito con muchos dulces para así poder aromatizar el ambiente, estoy seguro que a mi hermano le gustaría el roció perfumado de las mañanas. En la noche tan solo me recostare boca abajo en mi nubecita y apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos mientras balanceo los pies le observare curiosamente mientras este mira pensativo la fogata que a creado para esa noche. Yo siempre insistiré en quedarme a su lado, no importa que el niegue una y otra vez con su cabeza y repita que todo estará bien mientras sus pupilas se cristalizan. Yo quiero que Ikki sepa que jamás estará solo, y que yo siempre lo acompañare en cualquier cosa o circunstancia.

Si alguna vez muero aguardaría paciente en mi nubecita, igual ha como eh sido. Así mi Diosa me reconocería y yo pudiera socorrerla cuando lo necesitase. Esperaría en mi nubecita al lado de su ventana mientras pinto un bello atardecer para maravillarla en un momento de tristeza donde ella recuerde penas pasadas. Desde mi nubecita salpicaría con colores la estancia y esperaría a que los rayos de sol la despertasen, y que le dieran una nueva esperanza y alegría para continuar con sus hermosos colores. Y después de acompañarla en sus penas tras una noche de tormenta, me aseguraría de pintar un bello arco iris, así, ella lograría ver más que una noche gris y negra.

Si alguna vez muero aguardaría en la nubecita más baja que pudiera encontrar con mi arpita a un lado. Así cada noche estiraría mis brazos y con una caricia secaría las lágrimas que tú soltases en silencio cada noche. Permanecería con mi sonrisa para darte un dulce beso y cuidar tus sueños. Te tomaría entre mis brazos y aguardaría a escuchar todo lo que tienes que decirme mientras tu cuerpo tiembla y tú tratas de olvidar. Me entristece que pienses así, acaso no quieres recordarme? Sacudo mi cabeza y veo como te aferras más a tu cuerpo mientras tratas te opacar los gemidos de tu dolor para que nadie se entere, piensas que es suficiente su dolor y no quieres molestarlos. Puedo ver que los recuerdos de no haber podido decirlo te matan. No te preocupes mi pequeño niño, tu deberías saber que siempre lo tuve presente. Tus miradas y atenciones siempre fueron más calidas que las de los demás. Y tus lágrimas finales y tu voz entrecortada pidiéndome que no me vaya… quise hacerte caso pero… mi pequeño, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Y al final bajaría de mi nubecita para tomarte en brazos y dejarte sobre la cama para que descanses, después de haberte quedado dormido de tanto llorar. Te observaría fascinado y después de besar tu rostro para tras una fresca brisa borrar tus lágrimas, tocaría mi arpita para ti toda la noche. Arrullándote. Yo jamás te dejaría Hyoga.

Si yo alguna vez muero, tan solo espero que… todo este bien…

Este yo o no.

Fin

Cuando alguien muere el dolor llega. Su partida es dolorosa y deja un hueco en tu alma. Cuando alguien muere, ese ser sufre ya que, los demás no pueden verlo pero, esa persona siempre te estará cuidando. Solo por que una persona muera, no significa que se halla marchado.

Comentarios: No mucho, tan solo que este fic me ha gustado mucho. Me divertí escribiéndolo a pesar de haber quedado muy corto. Esto es algo de lo que jamás imagine que escribiría, es sumamente especial para mí.

Cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
